


One Last Time || McMercy Oneshot

by Killerjr144



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerjr144/pseuds/Killerjr144
Summary: Jesse finally had enough of Angela putting him to the side. Her work is more important to her than him and their plans for the future. So when he breaks up with her he is surprised to see just how much of a down spiral Angela seems to go through. Feeling guilty he visits the doctor, hoping to help.





	One Last Time || McMercy Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I am so sorry that this is crap. I just kept hearing One Last Time by Ariana Grande and I had to crank this out.

Angela knew that her laying in her bedroom alone was her fault. She chased him away, she chased him into another woman's arms. All because she couldn't keep herself from her work. That she didn't spend enough time with Jesse. She put him on the back burner, she hurt him. It was devastating to her, she fell for him hard. She let him see her flaws... if only she hadn't. That's all she could think of. What if she kept the angel facade? Would they be happier? Would she be happier? So many what ifs running through her head. Keeping her awake through the night, it was finally starting to take a toll on her body. Angela would lock herself away in her lab, researching throughout the day and the night. Drinking caffeine nonstop to just try and keep herself awake. To keep from falling asleep, to keep those dreams turned nightmares far from her. 

Her mood only worsened when she had noticed him with someone new on his arm. He had moved on, looking happy finally. She wanted to be happy for him, she wanted to smile and get through it but she just could not. Jesse was supposed to be hers, he was whom she wanted. Someone she knew she should change for, who she wanted to change for... she just seemed to not do a very good job at it. It broke her heart, a physical pain hitting her chest each time she saw him laugh, smile, and kiss her. She made him happy and she could not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela had no clue why she was hurting so easily, so hard. He moved on in a matter of weeks and here she was, drinking in the back of the med bay. Jesse was getting the woman he wanted, and she was sitting in the dark, hiding her tears. She knew that it was her fault, she lost him. She was the one who lied, who pushed him to the side. She was the one expecting to come home to Jesse no matter what, even when she ignored him for days. Months. They were together for so long, months, almost two years... why now? These were constant thoughts in her mind. Causing her to feel helpless... causing her to be the position she was in now. Tears running down her face, a bottle of jaeger to her lips. Drinking until she heard someone enter her clinic. 

She knew she needed to get up off the floor, out from the darkness of the closet and help those who needed her. Maybe if she just kept quiet she could have them leave her alone? They won't search for her. They will go to someone else like Ana or maybe even Moira. It was something she craved, she needed to protect her status, to protect the perfect angel facade. If someone saw her so upset, crying and drinking her problems away, they would worry. Or even worse, they would suspend her from working until she was right. Angela didn't want that, she wanted to keep working. She loved her job, she was just... going through a bump in life. One that, she could not quite overcome. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The universe seemed to have other plans for Angela. The person who entered being nonother than Jesse himself. He could tell something was wrong with Angela when he noticed the Workaholic just seems to get worse. He had no clue if he should help, get her out of her med bay, fresh air in her lungs. Or just leave her alone, let her mourn. He was the one who ended things after all... maybe he was the last person she wanted to see. Was she angry? He had no clue. 

It was only when he got a slight wound did he have the chance to get to visit the med bay. Or well... with at least a reason. He had knocked on the door before entering, looking around the room for the sight of blonde hair. The sight of Angela crouched over something that was important to her... but no sight was seen. It was empty and quiet, something that was not normal. There was always one sound, be it from her pen, her machines, or even just a patient. The quiet made him scared, he was worried. Where was she? He walked around quietly, looking around for her and almost giving up until he heard a soft sniffle in the closet. Sighing softly before opening the closet and looking down at the mess before him. 

"Mercy... what in sam's hell are you doin?" He asked, crouching down and looking her into the eyes. Carefully removing the liquor from her hands and setting it to the side. Angela doing her best to keep her face straight but she just couldn't. She couldn't keep herself from reaching out to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "J-Jesse... es tut mir lied!" She cried, burying her face in his serape, causing the man to falter slightly before slowly wrapping his arms around her. "Hey now, stop that.. c'mon you." He whispered, helping her out of the closet and onto one of the cots. Pulling back and giving her a look. Waiting to see how she would explain her state towards him. 

Angela was looking down at her hands, refusing him to see her more of her disheveled appearance but she knew he already saw it. "Jesse... I know I was a liar. I know I should've fought it, at least I'm being honest.. but Jesse.." She stated, seeming to struggle with her words before looking up at him. "I know that I've hurt you, and I couldn't give you things you wanted and needed.. but one last time, I need to be the one that takes you home." 

"Please, can you just forgive me? At least temporarily?" Jesse was surprised at her words, he wasn't expecting her to apologize, to be so... upset. "I will try and fix myself, just /please/ let me be the one to take you home tonight." She whispered, her eyes pleading, the tears still strolling down her face. How.. could he say no, he wanted to hear that... and she was so genuine. Sighing he looked down before cupping her face. "Okay, one last time... this will be us either... working.. or not. But only one last time." He whispered, turning his gaze onto her face before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.


End file.
